Ses Yeux Sur Moi
by Fairy-milk
Summary: Harry Potter n'en peut plus de se chamailler avec Draco. Alors qu'il lui annonce, le Serpentard part dans un caprice qui en cache long... trop long.HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **La Mesquinerie d'un Potter

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Perfide et ingénieux Serpentard… Romance.

Ses yeux sur moi

Chapitre 1

''J'en ai marre! Marre, marre, MARRE!''

Harry Potter, le grand Survivant et héros de la dernière décennie était sur le point de faire une véritable crise de nerfs. Et pour ainsi dire, son état n'était que l'aboutissement d'une journée plus qu'épuisante.

Pour commencer en beauté, il avait dû supporter les sautes d'humeur du professeur de potion durant près de deux heures… et puis il s'était planté dans son contrôle de métamorphose, il en était certain! Ron et Hermione s'étaient chamaillés toute la journée et pour finir… Il venait de croiser Malfoy.

''Ron, je te jure que je sais pas si je suis capable de tenir plus longtemps avec ses conneries!''

Le rouquin tentait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer avec ses cours, souhaitant ainsi boucler son devoir d'astrologie pour le lendemain. Mais, devant l'état presque hystérique de son ami, il releva les yeux de son parchemin pour l'interroger du regard.

''Tu sais pas ce qu'il a osé me sortir, ce fils de riche?''

D'un air un peu désespéré, Ron répondit négativement d'un signe de tête, n'osant toujours pas ouvrir la bouche face à la colère qui émanait de son ami.

''Il a dit que je pouvais aller me faire foutre! Moi, Harry Potter! Alors que je lui avais gentiment demandé de baisser les armes!''

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait, et surtout où il voulait en venir. Mais même devant son incompréhension totale, le brun ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et partit dans son propre délire.

''Il m'a plaqué contre le mur, s'est approché de moi et m'a dit d'un air hautain qu'il y prenait bien trop de plaisir! Mais quand aura-t-il compris qu'on est plus des gosses! Qu'on ne peut pas se taper dessus indéfiniment!''

Après avoir terminé sa grande envolée colérique par un ''je suis fatigué'' et s'être affalé dans un des fauteuils, le rouquin osa finalement se lever et se rapprocher de son ami.

''C'est bon, calmé?''

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête, gardant cette fois-ci la bouche close sur sa contrariété du jour.

''- Au lieu de t'emporter comme ça, tu pourrais pas plutôt me dire ce qu'il te prend?

- Rien. Juste Malfoy.

- J'avais cru comprendre oui, mais cette histoire de… plaquage sur le mur, tu ne veux pas m'expliquer?''

Ron restait toujours et encore sceptique quant à l'état instable de son ami. Mais avant tout, il s'inquiétait pour lui, alors il alla de l'avant, sans se soucier de sa propre peur.

''- Bah rien…

- Rien? Tu me cries dans les oreilles que son comportement est inadmissible et tu oses me répondre qu'il n'y a RIEN?''

Voyant que Ron ne lâcherai pas prise, Harry soupira puis se décida finalement à lui répondre.

''- C'est juste que… j'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec ce mec! C'est vrai quoi, on a 16 ans et on est toujours entrain de se chamailler comme si on en avait 10! Alors quand je l'ai croisé à la sortie de notre cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je l'ai interpellé. Et je le lui ai dit.

- Tu… lui as dit?''

Le rouquin avait désormais un sourcil rehaussé et s'inquiétait définitivement pour l'état mental de son ami. Si maintenant Harry Potter, leader de la maison des Gryffondor était lassé de chercher des crosses au prince des Serpentard, où allait le monde?

''Et bien oui! Je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de me cogner avec lui! C'est vrai quoi! Merde! On est toujours à dégainer avec rage nos baguettes pour se regarder avec haine!

Mais il a pas eut l'air de comprendre, alors je lui ai proposé qu'on s'ignore, tout simplement. Et là… je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit! Je lui apportais pourtant des paroles de paix, et bien non! Ce fils à papa qui se croit tout permis a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, une fois de plus!''

Voyant qu'Harry plantait ses doigts dans les bras du fauteuil avec rage, Ron l'incita à continuer et terminer son récit. Il fallait que le Survivant se décharge de cette colère qui émanait de lui avec des mots, et non avec des actions non-réfléchies.

''Et bien monsieur le grand Prince s'est emporté! Il est devenu à la limite du tenable! Il a sorti sa baguette pour me faire valser contre le mur. Là, il m'a carrément plaqué sous son propre corps avant de me sortir avec son sourire si suffisant ''Ne compte pas te défiler comme cela Potter…Je prends bien trop de plaisir à égayer tes journées!'' Je te jure Ron, ce mec est vraiment pas net!''

En terminant son récit, Harry tapa de son poing l'un des bras du fauteuil. Une petite volute de poussière s'en échappa mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il fixait avec colère un point au sol, comme pour tenter de canaliser ses pulsions.

Ron rapprocha l'un des sièges de la salle pour s'y installer et fixer son ami. Il lui fallait à tout prix trouver une solution à son état. Il ne sembla pas réfléchir longuement, et se permis même de sourire de satisfaction avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

''- Écoute Harry, je le sais tout ça! Enfin, pas que je connaissais votre dernière entrevue, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas très… stable. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, si tu souhaites te venger…

- Oh oui… me venger de cette humiliation à laquelle il m'a soumis…''

Les yeux du Survivant brillaient dangereusement, au plus grand bonheur du rouquin. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas montrer à qui que ce soit qu'il était fier du comportement du brun… Non, la réconciliation entre les deux maisons n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, et cela l'amusait au plus haut point. Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Ronald Weasley, 16ans, et qu'on adore cette maison perfide.

''- Oui mais… Non, il ne faut pas! Je sais qu'il me cherche et que… Putain, ce qu'il m'exaspère! Mais si je commence à répondre à ses avances, ça n'en finira jamais…

- Mais si tu laisses tout couler, tout le monde pensera que tu le laisses gagner, Harry!

- C'est vrai mais…ça serait contradictoire avec ce que je souhaite: la paix.

- Et bien… il y a peut-être une solution.''

Le brun semblait jusqu'alors hésiter entre aller coller une droite au Serpentard ou rester bien tranquillement à subir les conséquences de son humiliation. Mais aux derniers mots de son ami, il releva les yeux luisant d'un espoir certain vers ce sourire confident.

''- C'est à dire…?

- Tu dis ne pas vouloir répondre à sa provocation de peur que votre dualité ne s'arrête jamais, non?

- Hum.

- Mais tu n'arrives pas à concevoir de lui offrir la victoire, c'est cela?

- Oui.

- Et bien j'ai le plan qu'il te faut! Mais…''

Le rouquin se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami pour chuchoter les derniers mots dans une confidence personnelle.

'' Surtout, n'en parle pas à Hermione… C'est contre tous ses principes!''

Puis il lui expliqua rapidement son plan avec discrétion. Ce dernier n'était en soit pas si compliqué, mais il dégageait quelque chose de si… perfide. Ingénieux et surtout très intéressant.

Alors après avoir longuement écouté Ron Weasley avec une attention toute particulière, le Survivant se sentit revivre…Une fois avoir inspiré une longue bouffée d'air, il se sentait si grand… Ou du moins, il sentait ce plan merveilleux. Pour ce qui était de la suite…

Il comptait donner une bonne leçon à ce mec hautain et si sûr de lui…

Malfoy est à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas…?

Alors Serpentard viendra à lui…

Malfoy se sent plus fort que tout le monde, non?

Alors Malfoy verrait…

**A suivre!**

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé…? Suite, ou non?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **La Mesquinerie d'un Potter

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Perfide et ingénieux Serpentard… Romance.

**Bonne année à tous!**

Ses yeux sur moi

Chapitre 2

Un souffle venait de passer telle une caresse dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Avec seulement un bruit très faible… et les flammes qui éclairaient faiblement les allées vacillèrent. Le château n'était pas réellement bien isolé, comme toute vieille demeure, mais de là à pouvoir suivre cette faible brise, douce et en même temps si présente tout au long de son chemin, cela relevait plutôt de la magie.

Le mouvement d'air s'arrêta précipitamment devant une tapisserie des cachots humides. Puis plus rien. Le silence total, à part peut-être le bruit de cette respiration saccadée. Elle reprenait calmement un rythme normal après s'être essoufflée, ou était-elle seulement angoissée…?

Après quelques instants, la tapisserie bascula sur elle-même, laissant sortir des premières années, guidés par Blaise Zabini, l'une des plus grandes têtes de la maison des Serpentard. Profitant de cette occasion, le souffle s'engouffra dans cette ouverture avec un bruissement de cape. L'entrée se referma presque aussitôt derrière son passage.

Ca y est. Il y était. Enfin.

Le sol était fait de vieilles pierres qui semblaient très anciennes. Ainsi, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas sans vraiment y prendre garde, son talon résonna faiblement. Le souffle retient sa respiration, observant autour de lui… Personne n'avait entendu dans l'assemblée qui paraissait joyeuse. En effet, leur Prince avait donné une bonne leçon à Harry Potter, leur plus grand ennemi.

Profitant de ce grand brouhaha, l'invité découvrit rapidement les lieux. Il ne s'en souvenait pas de cette manière. Certes, cette salle commune résidait dans les profondeurs du château, l'endroit le plus humide et froid, mais elle possédait une ambiance chaleureuse. Au sol, de nombreux tapis vert et argent apportaient une douceur certaine, tandis qu'un feu crépitait joyeusement. Le souffle se rapprocha d'ailleurs de ce dernier, tentant ainsi de se rapprocher auprès des fauteuils installés à proximité. Un conseil semblait être sur le point de débuter, et apprendre de telles informations était capital.

Blaise Zabini revint rapidement et s'installa aux côtés du Prince des Serpentards. Il sembla chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille avant d'afficher un large sourire. Apparemment, il venait de réussir un coup de maître pour être si détendu et serein. Les lèvres pâles de Draco s'incurvèrent également à cette nouvelle…

Harry Potter fronça les sourcils. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien se dire pour être si… fiers? Venaient-ils de mettre en place un piège pour leurs ennemis préférés? Mais maintenant qu'il était là… le brun ne reculerait pas. Pourquoi faire? Et puis d'ailleurs, qui le saurait?

Le Prince se leva brusquement de son fauteuil présidentiel pour frapper élégamment dans ses mains. Toute l'assemblée se tut alors, posant avec intérêt les yeux sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et éleva quelque peu la voix.

''Chers confrères… Comme vous devez tous le savoir, j'ai donné, il y a quelques minutes une petite leçon à notre très cher Survivant…''

Les yeux des spectateurs se mirent soudainement à briller d'excitation. Oui, bien sûr qu'ils savaient tous que leur Prince avait ridiculisé une fois de plus le grand Harry Potter, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas… c'était les détails. Friant d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, certains se rapprochèrent même un peu plus du blond qui présidait devant son fauteuil. Tourné vers l'ensemble de la salle commune des Serpentard, il reprit.

''En effet, notre petite poule mouillée préférée a voulu se défiler, prétextant que nous n'avions plus l'âge pour de tels enfantillages… Il n'a effectivement pas tord, mais pouvons nous seulement concevoir de le laisser vivre en paix?''

L'ensemble des élèves était beaucoup trop respectueux pour émettre un son, mais ils répondirent négativement par un geste de la tête.

''Non, bien entendu… Comment ne pas le remettre à sa place alors qu'il ne fait que crâner?''

Des phalanges craquèrent dans le silence qui régnait. Personne ne réagit… Ou plutôt, personne n'osa rien dire. Seulement, deux sourires prirent place dans cette réunion. L'un sur les lèvres de Blaise Zabini, l'autre sur celles du Prince. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de preuves mais ils s'imaginaient vaguement deux mains pressées l'une contre l'autre avec rage… deux mains se serrant avec forces pour ne pas éclater, pour ne pas se manifester. Mais elles avaient craqué.

Draco ne marqua pas trop longtemps ce temps d'arrêt. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il n'était pas si dupe. Alors il reprit son discours pour ainsi le terminer.

''C'est pour cela que j'ai dû habilement lui faire comprendre… Mais le thème de cette réunion n'était pas celui-ci. Je souhaitais juste vous annoncer que la mission de notre très cher Blaise Zabini - sans oublier son complice - connaît un très franc succès.''

La plupart des Serpentard retirent leur souffle, tandis que d'autres montraient sans aucune honte leur joie avec de nets sourires. Avant de laisser l'ensemble des élèves s'extasier au point de tout faire tomber à l'eau, Blaise se leva à son tour et prit la parole avec grâce.

''Merci à tous pour vos compliments mais n'oubliez pas que cette mission est aussi la votre. Alors n'oubliez pas: discrétion oblige.''

Après ces quelques mots, Draco rajouta un ''La réunion est finie'' pour se rasseoir en compagnie de son ami d'enfance. Il était si fier de son coup… même si sa réussite trônait en bonne partie entre les mains de Blaise. Mais après tout, s'il n'avait pas lui-même aidé son ami avant tout ce stratagème, la ''mission Potter'' n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle des Serpentard était ainsi chaleureuse et légère alors qu'Harry tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus en tendant l'oreille. Quelle était cette… fameuse mission? Celle-ci concernait-elle les Gryffondor ou est-ce que le Prince visait une autre maison? Seulement il se résigna. L'avertissement de Blaise avait semblé calmer tout le monde sur le sujet, et malgré quelques ''J'ai hâte que le Prince obtienne ce pourquoi il se donne autant de mal!'' excités, il ne parvint pas à en apprendre davantage. Quelque chose se tramait chez les Serpentard, point.

Certains 7° années allèrent saluer leur Prince avec une certaine fierté. Apparemment, c'était vraiment un gros coup. Et Draco Malfoy qui se pavanait avec ce sourire si hautain et si sûr de lui! Harry bouillonnait réellement dans son coin, tentant de ne pas trop se mélanger à la foule. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Mais rester spectateur comme cela était si frustrant.

Après quelques minutes, le Prince quitta son trône pour prendre place à l'une des tables de la grande salle. Apparemment, monsieur Malfoy semblait avoir sa propre table réservée car aucune autre personne n'osa s'aventurer à ses côtés pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de venir observer de plus près le jeune homme. Passant la tête au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier, il s'aperçut qu'il rédigeait son devoir de potions. Tout d'abord déçu de voir que ça n'était pas des notes pour leur fameuse mission, il s'intéressa tout de même à la dissertation du Prince. Lui-même n'avait pas encore fait son propre devoir et les potions et lui…

Il se pencha encore un peu plus pour tenter de lire ce mot, là, que le Prince venait d'écrire en tout petit. Pourquoi écrire dans la marge de son brouillon avec une telle élégance alors qu'il pouvait aisément barrer, raturer et même rajouter des mots dans les entrelignes?

Les cheveux platines qui venaient caresser la joue de Draco se balancèrent bientôt régulièrement. Un souffle venait glisser le long d'eux pour les entraîner lentement.

Draco tourna la tête du côté opposé à cette caresse qui glissa vers le creux de son cou. Non, le Prince se faisait des idées. Bien sûr que Potter ne s'en rendait pas compte. Bien sûr que Potter n'était intéressé que par ses réponses en potions…Ses yeux de glace se perdirent au loin, dans une lueur de tristesse mélancolique.

Le Survivant ne comprenait pas l'attitude du blond alors il n'y fit qu'à peine attention. Ce qui attirait le plus sa concentration était encore et toujours ces petits mots qui semblaient avoir été écrit par inadvertance ou plutôt par usage. Comme si le Serpentard avait pour habitude de griffonner de tels mots autour de ces notes. Fronçant des sourcils et tentant de déchiffrer les mots…

''Qu'il pose les yeux sur moi…''

Mais où voulait en venir le blond? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les potions et encore moins avec un quelconque plan machiavélique. Non, ça semblait même…sentimental? Draco Malfoy, fils d'un mangemort aurait des pensées _sentimentales_!

Trop surpris par cette nouvelle il ne vit pas le blond complètement perdu dans ses pensées pour se décider brusquement. Le Prince était fatigué… tellement éreinté. Alors il posa brusquement ses mains sur le rebord de la table, faisant comprendre à son invité qu'il allait se lever. Chose qu'il fit hâtivement, si bien qu'Harry réussit à peine à l'éviter. De justesse.

Dans un pas majestueux et un bruissement de cape, Draco Malfoy traversa avec grâce la salle commune de sa maison pour se diriger vers les escaliers des dortoirs. Arriver jusqu'à eux, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se retourner mélancoliquement et adresser un faible signe de tête à son ami Blaise.

Harry suivit le jeune homme du regard. Il fronçait toujours du regard, comme perturbé, mais surtout contrarié. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi le Prince allait-il dans ses quartiers personnels d'aussi bonne heure alors que tout le monde restait euphorique?

Le brun ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et puis il avait cette envie au fond de l'estomac qui le poussait vers l'avant. Il fallait avant tout qu'il arrive à traverser la salle sans se faire remarquer et puis trouver son chemin dans les dortoirs des Serpentard. Mais il s'était déjà infiltré dans bien des endroits pour reculer devant de telles formalités.

Il s'engouffra avec rapidité et agilité dans la petite brèche qui venait de se former, droit devant lui, et qui lui permit ainsi de retrouver rapidement les escaliers des dortoirs masculins.

Il ne se retourna pas pour offrir un regard en arrière et commença à se lancer dans les marches. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, elles ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la terre, mais elles emmenaient le Survivant à quelques pas au-dessus de la salle commune. Comme quoi, les rumeurs sur les Serpentard et leurs dortoirs sous terre n'étaient qu'imagination.

Il se surprit en remarquant que le blond avait laissé entrouverte sa porte de chambre. Une faible lumière s'en échappait et se diffusait dans le couloir. Comme s'il… avait voulu que le brun le trouve.

Harry posa sa main contre le montant du bois. Sous sa paume, la porte de l'intimité du blond restait close. Il hésita encore quelques minutes. Après tout, s'il s'arrangeait pour entrer dans la pièce lorsque le Serpentard était distrait, il n'y verrait rien…Et puis il pourrait apprendre tellement de choses sur ce Prince si hautain. Cela lui permettrait alors de lui donner une bonne leçon; lui prouver que les Gryfondor savent eux aussi faire dans la mesquinerie. Mais la porte resta close sous sa main, qui resta là, sur le pan de bois.

A quoi bon venir voir Malfoy dans son intimité, si ce n'est pour le voir sans son masque? Il avait réellement envie de connaître le véritable visage du Serpentard, mais c'était aller trop loin. Et puis il n'avait pas le droit de l'espionner comme ça…

Alors, avant de changer d'avis, il se retourna brusquement sur ses pas et dévala les escaliers en se retenant vers les dernières marches. Il devait certes quitter au plus vite ce lieu, puisque après tout c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne devait pas pour autant laisser tomber sa couverture.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, il reprit avec discrétion sa respiration avant de relever les yeux vers l'assemblée et attendre le bon moment pour se déplacer à nouveau parmis cette masse vivante. Mais alors qu'il balayait d'un œil distrait l'ensemble des élèves, il tomba sur _lui_…qui avait un sourire sincère de pur bonheur sur les lèvres. _Lui_… qui était dans les bras forts et protecteurs de Blaise. _Lui_… qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à cœur ouvert.

Devant autant de surprises, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir malgré lui. Mais l'étonnement laissa rapidement place à la colère. Ses poings se serrèrent sur eux-même avant de siffler entre ses dents son irritation.

''Ron… Traitre.''

Les élèves présents avaient parfaitement entendu cette accusation pleine de rage et ils retinrent leur souffle. Personne n'osa bouger, réagir, à part le concerné qui se dégagea rapidement des bras de son bien-aimé pour s'avancer au centre de la pièce. Ne sachant pas situer son meilleur ami, Ron s'adressa à l'ensemble de la pièce.

''- Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry!

- Oui bien sûr… Tu fricotes avec Zabini mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois?

Je crois plutôt que j'en ai assez entendu et vu pour la soirée, oui!

Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.''

La voix du Survivant était emprunte d'une colère qui se ressentait parfaitement, et le rouquin frissonna légèrement. Ce dernier commençait également à s'énerver contre la situation et l'entêtement de son ami de chambrée, mais deux bras forts lui enserrèrent la taille et le retinrent. Harry détourna rapidement les yeux de ce spectacle qui le blessait profondément pour traverser à la hâte la pièce. Après tout, avec ce petit numéro, sa sortie avait été plus simplifiée puisque tout le monde était resté comme paralysé. Ainsi, il retrouva les couloirs de Poudlard et, ne réfléchissant pas réellement du chemin qu'il empruntait, il se mit à courir le long des allées.

Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Alors ça, il ne le croyait pas! Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami depuis près de 6ans, qui fricotait avec Blaise Zabini! Mais le pire dans cette situation était peut-être le fait que le rouquin ne lui ait rien dit…

Il releva le visage pour donner le mot de passe à la tapisserie quand il sentit sa cape d'invisibilité être tirée en arrière avec force et le quitter définitivement pour le laisser sous un regard froid et légèrement contrarié. Deux iris d'ombre le fixaient avec détermination, ancrés dans les siennes avec une certaine colère.

Harry ne se démonta pas pour autant. Son vis-à-vis était colérique? Cela tombait bien, lui aussi… Il défia alors du regard cette invité qui lui avait arraché sa cape d'invisibilité avant que ce dernier ne se décide à exposer sa requête.

''- Alors Potter… on a voulu se défiler?

- Alors Zabini… Ron Weasley est bon coup?''

**A suivre!**

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé…? Suite, ou non?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Ses Yeux Sur Moi

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Perfide et ingénieux Serpentard… Romance.

Ses yeux sur moi

Chapitre 3

''Si mon mec est un bon coup…? Oui Potter, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté là. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse?''

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter au coup du jeune homme pour lui faire regretter de lui sourire avec tant de sincérité. De quel droit osait-il traité Ron comme cela? Et puis d'abord, que ce rouquin aille vivre avec les Serpentard, s'il s'y plaisait autant!

Le Gryffondor fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et surtout comme s'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire si narguant sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Reprenant un air tout à fait négligé, il commença à dépasser le Serpentard pour se rendre à son dortoir et tenta d'attraper au passage sa cape. Mais cette dernière ne vint pas. Il avait beau tirer dessus et faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu que cela amusait le Serpentard, il n'arrivait pas à récupérer son bien.

''- Rend la moi.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que c'est la mienne!

- Et qu'est-ce qui le prouve?''

Blaise Zabini jouait au plus fort et souhaitait ainsi déstabiliser le Survivant. Seulement, il sentit que la colère de ce dernier était à son comble, et que de continuer sur cette voix ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Alors il lâcha le morceau de tissu qu'il retenait entre ses doigts.

''_Merci.'' _

La voix du Gryffondor était cinglante, froide et pleine de rage. Mais Blaise sut se contrôler pour ne rien répondre. Non, le but de sa visite n'était pas de faire tourner Harry Potter en bourrique mais plutôt de le comprendre et surtout… de savoir le dompter.

Le Survivant reprit son chemin pour retrouver la tapisserie de la grosse dame, mais avant de pouvoir dire le mot de passe et ainsi avoir enfin la paix, Blaise revint à la charge. Le jeune Serpentard venait tout simplement de se placer devant le tableau, bloquant par la même occasion le passage à son vis-à-vis.

''Tu veux encore te défiler Potter… Tu n'en as pas marre de fuir?''

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de ne pas répondre à ces accusations. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre avec Blaise pour enfin exulter sa colère contre un mur. Alors si ce dernier ne se poussait pas très rapidement, son poing risquerait très probablement de glisser malencontreusement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux _encore_?''

On pouvait palper l'exaspération dans le ton du brun, ce qui amusa légèrement le Serpentard. Pourtant, ce dernier ne sauta pas sur cette nouvelle occasion pour le rembarrer, mais juste pour lui répondre avec un sourire chaleureux.

''Mais juste te parler, Harry.''

Le Survivant fronça des sourcils. Depuis quand Blaise Zabini, bras droit de son plus grand rival, l'appelait-il par son prénom tout en lui parlant civilement voir agréablement? Le monde n'allait vraiment pas bon train. Entre Ron qui fricotait avec la maison adverse, lui-même qui faisait dans le mélo-dramatique avec son histoire de paix inter-leader de maisons et Blaise qui était…_sympathique. _Non, assurément… Il y avait quelque chose là dessous qui ne collait pas.

Alors que le Serpentard faisait apparaître deux fauteuils en piteux états mais confortables à quelques pas du tableau de la grosse dame, Harry sembla perdu. Il avait vu sa colère s'envoler en l'espace de quelques instants alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond. Il regarda plus que surpris son vis-à-vis l'inviter à prendre place sur l'un des deux fauteuils avant d'accepter cette requête.

Que voulait Zabini…?

Et puis pourquoi Ron l'avait-il poussé à espionner de la sorte les Serpentard? Car l'idée était belle et bien de lui. La cape d'invisibilité et la visite inopinée dans la salle commune des verts et argent, c'était tout bonnement du rouquin.

Mais alors… pourquoi se faire prendre dans les bras de Zabini?

Et puis d'ailleurs, lorsqu'on y regardait d'un peu plus près, ce très cher Blaise… c'était bien lui, qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Alors ils l'auraient tous attendu… Ce qui expliquerait ainsi le fait que personne n'ai parlé parmis les élèves de Serpentard. Oui mais… pourquoi?

''- Alors, Blaise, que me veux-tu…?

- Oh… juste sympathiser.

- Ha.

- Oui… maintenant que tu sais officiellement que je sors avec Ron, tout va être plus facile. Tu sais, je tiens beaucoup à lui.

- Hum… évites de me faire l'énumération de vos bons sentiments. ''

Juste sympathiser… C'était d'un risible, dans un sens. Comment concevoir se lier d'amitié avec le bien-aimé de notre meilleur ami qui ne nous fait même pas confiance au point de tout nous cacher… surtout lorsqu'on sait que ce bien-aimé est à Serpentard, qui plus est le bras droit du Prince.

''- Tu ne veux pas savoir…?

- Savoir _quoi_, Zabini?

- Et bien je ne sais pas… S'il est heureux. Si ça se passe bien. Comment ça s'est fait.''

Le Survivant foudroya du regard son vis-à-vis. Bien sûr qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir des réponses à tout ça. Comment rester insensible au couple de son meilleur ami? Même avec énormément de fierté, de colère et de rage, il ne pouvait pas oublier avant tout et pour tout le bonheur de Ron. Il lui en voulait, il ne pouvait le nier mais…

''Je pense que le plus approprié pour me dire tout ça n'est pas là.''

Blaise sembla un peu gêné par la véracité de ces paroles et se gratta négligemment la tête.

''- Heu… oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à Ron. C'est pas facile de clamer à tout le monde qu'on est avec un mec. Surtout que point de vue maison, c'est relativement l'antipathie. Pour te dire, on a eut déjà dû mal à se faire accepter chez les Serpentard! Mais bon, Draco a bien sût arranger les choses alors… Mais de votre côté, on ne savait pas comment amener le sujet sur le tapis.

- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Mais bordel! Me faire faire tout ça juste pour que je vous vois ensemble! Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il m'avait parlé!''

Blaise ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. Le Survivant avait plongé. Il l'avait cru. Et le mieux, dans tout ça, c'est qu'un dialogue venait de s'instaurer. Et aucune insulte, aucun pique.

''- Je sais. Mais c'était… peut-être aussi une façon pour nous de ne pas trop stresser. Tu nous voyais ainsi ensemble… et nous ne sentions pas ton regard inquisiteur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on s'est lancé dans ça mais..

- C'était votre façon originale de me l'annoncer.

- Oui, voilà, c'est cela!''

Le ton devenait presque chaleureux, ce qui laissa naître deux sourires. L'un des deux était sincèrement rassuré de voir que son plan marchait… tandis que l'autre était sincèrement amusé devant tant d'assurance. Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite, dirait-il. N'est-ce pas là la plus grande leçon que la vie lui avait offerte alors qu'il avait maintes fois cru battre le Lord Noir?

''- C'est tout ce que tu voulais, Blaise?

- Oui… enfin non!''

Devant l'hésitation du Serpentard qu'il venait assurément d'appeler par son prénom, Harry haussa un sourcil. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir?

Parce qu'il avait beau ne pas être à Serpentard et être considéré comme moins mesquin, le Survivant avait très bien compris que l'excuse que le châtain lui avait fourni ne tenait pas la route. Ron était certes peureux, mais il aurait préféré qu'il découvre la salle commune des Serpentard avec lui, et non comme cela. Et puis Blaise était trop _gentil_ à son goût. Trop… mielleux.

''- Je voulais juste savoir si tu es pris.

- _Pardon_?

- Juste savoir si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie…

- Si c'est pour un plan à trois, ça ne m'intéresse pas!

- Oh là, t'emballe pas Harry! Jamais je ne supporterai de voir qui que ce soit toucher à Ron. Non, je voulais juste savoir si t'es amoureux quoi.

- Et pourquoi je te le dirais?

- Pour savoir si je peux faire quelque chose.

- Et bien oui, je suis amoureux. Et tu pourras même dire à ton petit ami que je lui en veux. Et que moi aussi je suis pris.''

Après avoir rapidement coupé court à la conversation qui fut tout même très amicale, Harry pu enfin retrouver sa salle commune. Et à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur cette pièce qui était architecturalement parlant construite de la même façon que celle des Serpentard, qu'il sentit sa colère reprendre les droits sur son corps.

Comment avait-il osé? Comment avait-il pu lui, ou plutôt leur faire ça!

''Hermione, j'ai à te parler!''

**A suivre!**

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé…? Suite, ou non?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Ses Yeux Sur Moi

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Perfide et ingénieux Serpentard… Romance.

Ses yeux sur moi

Chapitre 4

Voyant que la jeune fille terminait son paragraphe alors qu'elle rédigeait elle aussi un devoir, il s'impatienta.

''Vite, c'est important!''

Hermione lâcha alors sa plume rapidement pour venir auprès de son ami qui avait trouvé refuge dans un coin isolé. Il semblait à nouveau hors de lui et un sourire malsain prenait place sur ses lèvres.

''Mais bordel, pourquoi?''

Il laissa son poing s'abattre sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Son amie semblait un peu perdue face à ce comportement. Elle voulut tout d'abord le calmer, mais après avoir lever les mains en souhaitant les poser sur ses épaules, elle se ravisa. Ça ne servirait à rien.

''- Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe, au lieu de bougonner tout seul contre ton mur?

- Il était là bas!

- Qui ça?

- Mais Ron!

- Où ça, où? Ron est monté dans son dortoir il y a quelques temps pour être au calme.

- Tu as dû te planter ou alors il a utilisé un porte-au-loin parce que je t'assure qu'il y est!

- Mais où?

- Là bas!''

Hermione sentit ses nerfs quitter la terre ferme. Le Survivant allait la rendre folle à ne dire que la moitié les choses.

''- Écoute Harry, soit tu parles explicitement, soit tu ne me tiens pas au courant, mais prend rapidement une décision!

- Je te dis que j'ai vu Ron là bas! Chez les Serpentard!''

La jeune Gryffondor fronça des sourcils et Harry se rappela alors la mise en garde de son ami. C'était contre les principes de la jeune fille, même si dans la situation présente, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de la tenir au courant. Alors il lui expliqua comment Ron l'avait poussé à se rendre dans la salle commune des verts et argents et ce qu'il y avait vu. Et il n'oublia pas de préciser le comportement plus que suspect de Blaise Zabini. Surtout qu'un plan fortement ficelé semblait trôner au-dessus de sa tête.

Après avoir interrompu Hermione qui allait le sermonner, ils réussirent à parler plus posément, même si la discussion restait animée. Son amie avait ainsi décidé de l'aider et de tirer cette affaire au clair. Et puis surtout, elle en voulait à Ron de la mettre elle aussi à l'écart.

''- On ne peut pas rester comme cela sans rien faire!

- Je sais Hermione, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venu te dire tout ça!

- Oui, mais si tu restes si énervé, on arrivera à rien…

- Et tu veux que je sois comment!

- Et bien essaie au moins de te calmer un peu, tu m'empêches de me concentrer là!''

En effet, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger sur place et de se triturer les doigts nerveusement. Il se levait, se rasseyait sur le bras d'un fauteuil à proximité pour finalement tourner en rond. Après la mise en garde de la jeune fille qui semblait remettre tout au clair dans sa tête, il se laissa tomber dans le dit fauteuil en soupirant d'exaspération.

''- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me gonfler avec leurs histoires… Moi qui ne demandait que la paix!

- Leurs histoires… ? Mais oui, c'est cela! On ne sait toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire, et il nous faut absolument savoir où ils comptent en venir!

- Oui, mais tu veux que je fasse comment?

- Retourner là bas!

- Mais j'ai entraînement de Quidditch dans à peine 10min!

- Et bien oublie! Et justement, c'est parfait!

- Comment ça c'est parfait? Mais t'es pas nette Hermione! Tu veux qu'on loupe la coupe?

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie! Tu attrapes ta cape et tu y retournes!

- Mais… et l'équipe…?

- Je m'en occupe!''

En moins de deux, Harry Potter se retrouva une fois de plus dans les couloirs. Il osa regarder tout de même sa montre pour être sûr d'arriver à temps, ou plutôt après le début de son soi disant entraînement. 18h59. Il était temps.

Il attendit que des élèves de 4°année sortent pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Sur le coup, il se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à apprécier l'endroit…Mais son attention fut rapidement attiré par le couple de Blaise et Ron. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient installés dans l'un des fauteuils auprès de la cheminée. Lové contre son bien-aimé, Ron semblait apaisé par les mots doux qu'on lui susurrait. Le tableau était relativement attendrissant, et malgré la colère qui refaisait lentement surface dans le cœur d'Harry, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'être content pour son meilleur ami.

Le Survivant s'installa non loin des deux jeunes hommes. Il n'était pas réellement intéressé par les mots doux qu'ils s'échangeaient. Même s'il voulait se persuader que Blaise était quelqu'un de bien et que de les espionner de la sorte le rassurait, ce qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici était ce fameux plan. Celui qui lui était destiné.

Après avoir attendu quelques instants où il n'apprit rien de très important, à part peut-être le fait que Ron était inquiet pour Harry, le Prince refit surface de ses quartiers personnels. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et le Survivant ne put que froncer les sourcils à cette constatation. Qu'est-ce que son rival avait encore bien pu inventer cette fois-ci?

Voyant que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas très bien, Blaise dégagea gentiment Ron de son torse pour lui réclamer un peu d'intimité. Avant de laisser son cher et tendre les laisser seuls, le châtain l'embrassa chastement.

Draco prit la place de Ron. Il ne se colla pas à son meilleur ami comme avait pu le faire le rouquin, mais il planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

'' C'est encore Potter, non?''

Draco ne répondit que par un simple hochement de tête. Il n'osait rien dire, de peur de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Quant à Harry, il semblait désemparé. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette du Serpentard, et de le voir si… _émotif._ Mais était-ce réellement lui?

'' - Écoute Dray, je suis allé lui parler et…

- Il a dit s'il avait quelqu'un?

- Oui…''

Le blond s'était empressé de poser cette question, comme si elle lui était vitale. Mais devant la grimace que lui offrait son confident, son air s'assombrit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible…Potter, prit. Potter… **_son_** Potter, déjà _prit_. Par quelqu'un d'autre.

A cette nouvelle, Draco Malfoy ne put se retenir. Il commença tout d'abord à trembler de nervosité. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Non. Mais il était emprunt d'une telle déception.

''- Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça! Pourquoi? Hein, pourquoi?

- Draco… calme toi… Je t'ai dis que j'y arriverai!

- Il n'est même pas venu me voir tout à l'heure! Je ne l'intéresse pas je te dis! Je ne suis rien pour lui!''

Blaise lui intima d'un geste de la main de baisser légèrement le volume sonore. En effet, certains élèves de la salle commune commençaient à les fixer. Une 5° année vint même prendre des nouvelles d'eux, s'inquiétant pour la mission. Après quelques mots échangés, Blaise lui assura que ce n'était qu'une période délicate et qu'ils avaient juste besoin de calme.

''- Draco, tu veux en parler?

- Hum.

- Ca veut dire oui…?

- Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve il est même entrain de nous écouter là… Et puis à quoi bon? Je ne l'intéresse pas, point final. L'histoire qui n'a jamais commencé est déjà finie.

- Ne dis pas de conneries s'il te plait! Potter est en ce moment même sur son balai à un entraînement, j'ai vérifié les réservations et puis tu es la plus adorable des petites fouines.''

Draco fit la moue quelques instants face à cette taquinerie que Blaise lui sortait souvent. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais plutôt affective entre les deux garçons et le blond ne l'avait pas mal prit. Il réfléchissait juste quelques instants. Mais après tout, si le Survivant était effectivement à son entraînement de Quidditch, ça ne lui coûterai rien de déballer son sac.

''- Ok… on en parle. Mais ne me pose pas de questions! Je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire, mais juste de faire un point.

- D'accord, c'est comme tu veux. Tu me dis ce que tu veux. Tu peux même radoter si tu en as l'envie!

- Alors… ''

Draco sembla chercher ses mots en faisant glisser ses yeux sur la pièce. Comme si la réponse à ses questions pouvait se trouver dans le décor.

''- J'aimerai juste qu'il pose les yeux sur moi Blaise. Tu sais à quel point… A quel point j'ai été blessé le jour où il a refusé ma main alors que je le voulais déjà rien que pour moi. Je sais que je suis certainement trop possessif pour certains mais…

- Pas possessif, juste que tu sais ce que tu veux et tu souhaites le protéger plus que tout.

- Oui, c'est cela. Mais lui ne m'a vu que comme un ennemi. Il m'a repoussé sans même poser les yeux sur moi. Sans même me regarder. A partir de ce jour, j'ai su que si je voulais avoir un peu de son attention, il fallait le pousser à bout. Il fallait qu'il me haïsse. Alors j'ai joué au bon vieux Serpentard qui le méprise. Ça a marché, à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Alors… c'est pour ça que…

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je le laissai me frapper à mains nues lorsque je l'énervais. Parce que je le méritai. Je ne supportais pas de le rendre fou de rage, mais je supportais encore moins quand il ne me regardait pas. Et puis au moins, j'avais un contact avec lui. Il me regardait. Il posait les yeux sur moi. C'était avec haine. Mais il le faisait.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Exactement…Il est venu me dire qu'il ne voulait plus de rapport de force entre nous, qu'il voulait l'indifférence. Mais je ne peux pas le concevoir! Ne pas poser les yeux sur moi serait me tuer… Même si c'est par haine, j'ai besoin de ses yeux… de son attention.''

La voix du Prince laissait transparaître son désespoir et son désarroi tandis que son ami l'écoutait toujours patiemment. Ce dernier comprenait d'ailleurs un peu plus certaines réactions du blond.

''- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant Draco…

- Je sais… ''

Le regard de glace se perdit dans une contemplation distraite de ces doigts pâles tandis que deux iris vertes restaient brillantes sous leur cachette. D'un battement de cil, deux larmes furent chassées de ces yeux pour glisser le long de ces joues.

Alors c'était donc… _ça_? Draco avait cherché son attention et son contact pendant tout ce temps? Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas prit cette main? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que cette poignée de main avait été si importante aux yeux du blond? Et puis surtout, comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était pour _ça_?

A cet instant précis, le cœur du Survivant se mit à battre à tout rompre. Ils étaient passés à côté de quelque chose parce qu'il n'avait pas su ouvrir les yeux. Tout cela… parce que _lui_ avait fait passer la dualité des deux maisons avant de regarder en face ce qu'était Draco Malfoy. Ce même jeune homme qui semblait plus que perdu dans ses pensées.

''Blaise… je n'en peux plus de devoir l'insulter pour qu'il me regarde. Si seulement il pouvait poser les yeux sur moi… Juste une fois.''

Deux iris verts glissèrent le long de ce visage qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Cette couleur pâle et si douce n'avait rien à voir avec l'image que le Survivant avait pu en avoir. Ces courbes si fines et en même temps si gracieuses...

Il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Juste une fois. Et avec ça….  
Avec ça, il l'avait découvert.

Un bruissement de cape se fit entendre. Draco releva rapidement la tête tandis que Blaise cherchait lui aussi du regard d'où provenait ce son. L'oreille aux aguets, les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent de déterminer l'origine de cette intrusion auditive avant de se regarder légèrement perplexe. Deux pieds transparents avancèrent lentement dans le plus grand calme…

Blaise fixait avec inquiétude le visage de son ami. Lui qui était si doux lorsqu'il voulait chérir quelqu'un… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry Potter ne voulait pas regarder la vérité en face. Mais…

Draco Malfoy était toujours aussi déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus d'espoirs, plus rien. Ce bruissement de cape avait réveillé en lui un espoir peureux qu'il soit là et comprenne enfin… Mais le silence qui avait suivit l'avait fait retomber bien bas. Il s'était fait des idées, une fois encore.

Tellement perdu… Il ne se rendit même pas compte de cette douce chaleur qui l'emprisonnait légèrement. Comme si quelque chose était venu le couvrir et le protéger. Et puis il vit le tissu glisser devant ses yeux et lui obstruer légèrement la vue de son ami.

Deux bras puissants s'accrochèrent tendrement à son cou pour le serrer contre une masse chaude et douce. Derrière lui, un souffle serein et agréable lui caressait la nuque….

''Draco, s'il te plait, reste à moi. ''

**Fin!**

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé…? **

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


End file.
